Solidarity
by Blackstorm808
Summary: In Season 06 episode 4 we saw Pam get shot. This is a oneshot portraying what transpired afterwards when she was captured.


**Short...**

**So short .**

**But I really had nothing else to add after the last line.**

** My muse just...died **

**But Read and enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"Jesus, fanger-shut up already."

A booted foot slammed into Pam's ribs, and hers lips opened in a muted scream.

Pain laced through her body-uncompromising and unforgiving.

It disorientated her.

It ravaged her.

It consumed her.

Taking several long minutes to gather herself, Pam shook her head trying to steady her vision-which was starting to have black spots in it."Ever so…sorry to…inconvenience you…Why don't you…take the bullet out and I'll stop?...Stupid fucker." Pam hissed between ragged breaths. Her chest rising in falling in synch with the blood inside of her which was thrumming in a steady staccato like the sound could silence the pain singing inside of her.

One of the several gunman in the truck snorted, and that was the only warning she received before a deafening shot rang out. Pam did not even have time to brace herself as another UV bullet buried itself in her leg. Her reaction was immediate; Torrents of screams tore from her throat filling the condensed space of the armored truck. Echoes of her own depravity. She could do nothing but scream, and writhe-riding the agony that continued to wash over her in waves. There was no reprieve. No hope of the pain receding. Not while she was in the company of the governer's curs. They wanted her incapacitated because they were under the assumption that if she had full control of her faculties right now she'd rip out their fucking spine, and stake them with it. So they sat in the gods be damned truck-reveling in their superiority as she thrashed helplessly on the ground. Caught up in throes of misery, and despair as she tried to bear the pain coursing through her body. Courtesy of the UV bullets eating away at her flesh.

"Say something smart again and I'll put one in between your eyes."

One of her tormenters jeered.

If Pam was capable of coherent speech she would have told him in graphic detail where he could shove his pointless threats.

As it was, all Pam did was shudder, her body rippling at the motion as she suppressed the blood rising at the back of her throat. Her eyes were glassy with pain as she bit back another deafening scream-her nails digging vigorously into her forearms as she swallowed the sound.

Her entire predicament was surreal to her because she had just criticized Tara for underestimating humans, and mere seconds later Pam found herself on the receiving end of an assault rifle. A human gunman prepared to shoot her down at the slightest provocation without giving her the luxury of a warning. Feeling the exceedingly painful experience of a bullet piercing through the flesh of her progeny -had not prepared her for being shot down herself. She was very cognizant of the bullets' positions-one in her chest just above her cold dead heart, and one in her calf-half sheltered in the bone. She was also very aware of time and how with each passing minute, each bullet became more adept in its impersonation of the sun; determinedly shining rivulets of light through her body, and leaving a burning trail wherever it went. Pam had always been wary of external dangers that could be fatal to her-but this was different. She was being _**burned alive**_ from the inside. Only a human could think of something malevolent like a UV bullet for vampires and instead of admitting it was evil-the fleshbags promote it as _innovative._

It had crossed her mind once before that in the upcoming shitstorm she might meet her True Death.

She did not anticipate that it would be this soon though.

She'd just concluded another anticlimactic discussion with Tara.

Where-as per usual, her progeny was too focused on her moral compass to listen to years of experience. Despite the fact that war was looming over them-Tara wanted to do the right thing, even if that meant defying her Maker, Eric, and the whole damn world to do it. Pam wanted to keep her alive-that was her only prerogative-and she didn't care how many lines she crossed, or how many humans suffered in order to accomplish that goal; if it came down to a choice between protecting Tara's precious morality, and protecting her progeny-she was going to protect what was hers even if that meant earning Tara's hatred in the process.

What her lovely, yet extremely naïve progeny failed to understand was:

War is hell.

People are going to die.

And playing god-trying to determine when and how they meet their earthly demise won't make a difference, because inevitably they or someone else will rest in eternal slumber.

…So Tara's efforts with the governer's daughter?

Were utterly _Foolish_.

After contemplating over Eric's actions-it was clear that they were at a severe disadvantage. They needed a bargaining chip because they had nothing-absolutely nothing to stave off the oncoming genocide. Tara-ever the stubborn one emphatically disagreed with him-arguing that humans were not meager pawns to be used and discarded. Pam disagreed with him because she wanted that fucking human to die-but after quieting her vindictive side she was able to realize what Tara was still Failing to see: how cornered and trapped they_** really**_ were. Pam could feel the desperation in the air, and she was starting to see the terror driving her Maker that only manifested itself as fury, and anger. Eric the indomitable Viking was moved to purpose by the fear that between the humans-and Warlow, he was not enough to protect his family.

A fear that Pam understood intimately.

This was the second time humans had threatened her like this.

This was also the second time she had been carted off to a secret facility, with Tara's mournful eyes following her every move as she was dragged away. Aching to emancipate her but unable to confront the enemy capturing her.

Pam didn't even need to utter the words:

_As your Maker I command you…_

Tara already knew.

No amount of fighting, or pleading would help Pam because the humans had already proven to be too formidable an opponent for them. Tara had attempted to fight for Pam once, and only succeeded in getting impaled with a UV bullet. If she tried to fight this time, then they would both be incapacitated. And then Pam's death would be all but guaranteed.

So Tara remained motionless.

Frozen in the shadows.

Watching as her Maker was taken away.

And Pam could do nothing but allow her own imprisonment. But Before she disappeared from Tara's sight completely, she offered her progeny one last kindness-paving through the pain to draw a few scarce seconds of comfort from Tara's presence before cutting her progeny off completely. Barring Tara from her, and constructing an impregnable wall between them so the dark skinned woman was not susceptible to her emotions, or her pain.

Pam had resigned herself to enduring the future alone.

She couldn't count on Eric and Tara to pull another miraculous act of chivalry and come save her.

She had no illusions about where she was going. If the humans didn't kill her they were going to make her wish she was dead, and she couldn't allow Tara to endure that kind of torture with her. She refused too, because despite how infuriating her progeny was-Tara didn't need anymore dark memories haunting her for eternity. And Pam would die before she joined the ranks of people who emotionally traumatized her progeny. So to protect her-Pam followed in Eric's footsteps; She let Tara go in every way but the one that mattered: Releasing her.

So for the first time in over a century-the blonde vampire was well and truly alone.

Without even the bond that connected her to her progeny to comfort her.

And yet Pam was able to glean a small sliver of satisfaction from her situation because Tara was _**safe.**_

If her progeny had been captured there was not a damn thing she could have done to protect her.

Right now…

She could not even protect herself.

* * *

**Mkay. The quote "War is hell" Is not mine. I actually got the line from well...several books. Several movies, and more importantly from an old WW2 vet that talked to one of my classes. He basically told everyone there that anyone joining the army solely for the glory is an idiot. There is nothing glamorous about war. Real or fictionalized . and it should not be taken lightly.**

**Anyways. I watched episode 4 today, and had to write this because you can tell a character shift is going on with Pam right now. Eric is pushing her too far, and he just made another progeny. Tara isn't listening to her, and is making a wrong decision at every turn. She still loves them both but she's getting frustrated. And now she's gotten herself captured again...xD so this is my oneshot for her...getting shot.**

**Although. That brutality bit I added at the beginning where she got shot again was hard to write. .**

**Sorry about that xD**


End file.
